bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Toya Setsuno
is one of the Eight Bullets who works for Shie Hassaikai. Appearance Toya is a tall and lean young man with light, almond-shaped eyes, their irises visibly small, with prominent dark circles around them. His hair is chin-length and a bright golden-blond color, worn parted to his left so that it obscures his right eye. He has a wide mouth with particularly straight teeth and thin eyebrows that are usually pointed upwards, these, and the notable wideness of his eyes, giving him a permanently crazed look. Toya wears a gray (dark green in the anime) dress shirt with a light orange tie, (pink in the anime) as well as dark pants and a beak-shaped plague mask that’s worn by all of the Eight Bullets. Gallery Setsuno Face.png|Toya's unmasked face. Toya Color Scheme.png|Toya's color scheme. Personality Toya is a very fanatic and outspoken man, possibly as a result of the tragic events that happened in his past. The fact that Toya once attempted to commit suicide points to him being mentally unstable and unable to move on. Toya, as well as the other members of the Eight Bullets, are all hopeless people who have lost their dignity and no longer see any purpose in continuing to live; thus they are completely devoted to Shie Hassaikai and are not afraid of giving away their lives for the group. Toya believes that their status as "human garbage" is what allowed them to form a strong friendship that tied them all together. History At one point in his life, Toya was cheated on and betrayed by a lover and as a result was incurred with great debt. Toya then attempted to commit suicide by jumping off a cliff, but was rescued by a hero before he could perish. This left him in complete despair. Toya was eventually found by Kai Chisaki in the streets, with the yakuza offering him the opportunity to become his subordinate. With nowhere else to go, Toya accepted and became one of the Eight Bullets. Synopsis Shie Hassaikai Arc After Joi Irinaka launches Sir Nighteye's group into an underground hall, Toya appears alongside Yu Hojo and Soramitsu Tabe to confront the heroes and the police officers. Tamaki Amajiki says that he'll fight them alone and declares that they're just time-eating pawns. Toya tries to use his Quirk to steal the officers' guns, but Eraser Head stops him by erasing his Quirk. Yu pulls out his gun, but before he can use it, Tamaki jumps in and uses his tentacles to disarm and immobilize the three at the same time. Tamaki then tells the others to go ahead and leave the three to him. Toya jumps on Tamaki using the knife hidden in his mask, injuring one of his tentacles. Yu breaks free and attacks Tamaki with his Crystallize, but Tamaki defends successfully using Chimera Kraken to fight. Soramitsu awakens and starts to eat Tamaki's tentacles one by one. Tamaki tries to poison him with the poison on his tentacles, but Toya uses his Quirk again to steal it. When Yu is ready to finish Tamaki off, he counterattacks and defeats all three at once. After the raid was completed Toya was arrested along with the rest of the Shie Hassaikai. Abilities Overall Abilities: Being an Eight Bullets member of the Shie Hassaikai, Toya is a very formidable individual. He commonly tag-teams with his fellow Eight Bullets members, Soramitsu Tabe and Yu Hojo, and employs effective camaraderie when working alongside the two. Toya uses the impressive handling he has on his Quirk, Larceny, to disarm his opponents, allowing Yu and/or Soramitsu to capitalize on the opening Toya created. The teamwork the Shie Hassaikai ternion have with one another is so impeccable, Tamaki Amajiki, the second strongest of U.A. High School's Big 3, was caught off-guard and overpowered multiple times in his battle against the three. While Soramitsu, Toya, and Yu did overwhelm Tamaki, the trio were taken by surprise when the hero took advantage of their teamwork and Quirk abilities, resulting in the 3 Shie Hassaikai members being defeated. Tactical Intellect: Toya is a fairly keen individual, especially in battle. His common tactic involves luring his opponents into a false sense of security by making it appear that he is unarmed, and then blindsiding them with the blades he keeps hidden within his mask. When Soramitsu began offsetting Tamaki's "Chimera Kraken", Toya pointed out that Soramitsu's Food Quirk is an effective counter measure against Tamaki's Quirk, Manifest, especially since it was haphazard of the multi-featured hero to unleash a barrage of tentacles that Soramitsu can easily devour. Soon after, Toya decided to take the smaller tentacles that the Big 3 member manifested, having realized that the bigger variants were too difficult to steal from the U.A. student. Upon relieving Tamaki of his pouches, Toya reviewed their contents, and after seeing the edibles carried within them, Toya effectively discerned the mechanics behind the immobilized hero's Quirk. Quirk : Toya's Quirk allows him to instantly relocate an object from someone else's possession to his own hands. He needs to be able to see his target and there is a limit to size of what he can steal. Stats Equipment Katana: Toya is armed with a traditional Japanese katana, which he uses in combat. Knife: Toya carries a hidden knife under his mask which he can use in emergencies or for surprise attacks. Relationships Kai Chisaki When Toya was cheated by his lover and incurred with debt, he hopelessly struggled through life until Overhaul saved him, offering Toya a chance to have worth. Toya greatly respects Overhaul and will kill anyone who gets in his leader's way. Battles & Events Trivia *Toya's name contains the kanji for . *Toya seems to represent a corruption of the second tenet of the real eight precepts of Buddhism: do not steal. *It’s been revealed by the creator, Horikoshi, that Toya’s now-ex-girlfriend has long, blonde hair and that he was planning to make his relationship last a lifetime and become a happy family due to his amount of love for her. *His hairstyle bears resembelance to Sanji from One Piece, another Weekly Shonen Jump series. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Emitters Category:Yakuza Category:Shie Hassaikai Category:Convicts Category:Shie Hassaikai Arc Antagonists Category:Villains Category:C-Rank Villains Category:Eight Bullets